1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an output driver capable of outputting an internal signal of the semiconductor apparatus, and the semiconductor apparatus, system, and computing system using the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal use, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, are constructed by various electronic components. Two different electronic components within the electronic products may communicate at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short amount of time. Semiconductor apparatuses of the electronic elements may communicate with one another due to input and output drivers included in the semiconductor apparatuses.
The semiconductor apparatuses may be coupled to one another through a signal transmission line such as a bus. The signal transmission line may allow the semiconductor apparatuses to exchange signals with one another. As the performance of semiconductor apparatuses improves, the semiconductor apparatuses may operate at higher speeds with lower power consumption. Accordingly, a level or magnitude of the signal transmitted through the bus decreases. Therefore, an improved output driver is required for generating the signals to be transmitted through the signal transmission line.